


We're Going to Take Care of You

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Robin Pile, bottom!jason, fun foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't like to give up control- and the simple removal of his sight felt like a large enough loss. But for his brothers, Jason was willing to try almost anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked quite a while ago, "So ah, I know you have lots of prompts already.. But I've just found out I'm extremely into blindfolding, and was wondering if you could pretty please write something that involves it. Like I don't care what pairing it is, or even if it's just a scene in one of your verses. But yeah. Blindfolds."
> 
> I had a rough day. I have been dying for some Robin Pile. I finally had the inspiration to fill this prompt.

Jason didn’t like giving up control. It had been taken from him too many times, by too many people, for too many years. He’d felt used and thrown away so many times, that he _never_ wanted to risk it happening again.

So he never gave it up-

Until now.

He couldn’t _see_ , the sense taken from him by the black silk blindfold tied around his eyes. That was enough to make him feel tense. Sure, he could operate without his sight- but not like he could with all five of his senses. It made him feel _vulnerable_.

He wasn’t convinced he liked it.

“He’s too tense,” Tim whispered, and god, Jason could hear him but he couldn’t _see_ him. If he reached out, if he sat up off the bed he’d been laid down on, maybe he’d find him, _feel him_. But he kept his hands at his sides, clutching at the sheets. He could play along. _He could_.

“Jay, it’s okay.” Dick, now. On his other side. The bed dipped, and Jason knew the oldest was sitting on it- and then there were finger tips, running up along his arm. “It’s just us.”

Jason exhaled, said nothing, heard a scoff further away- the foot of the bed, maybe?

“-tt- I still think we should have Drake in his position.” _Damian_. That may have been the reason Jason felt his muscles going tight- the little brat. Not so little anymore, Jason knew. But _still_. If one of his brothers was going to do him harm, he was sure it’d be him.

Still, he told himself it wouldn’t come to that. This was trust. This was _play_. There wasn’t supposed to be pain- well, nothing beyond the pleasure point. They had all agreed.

“Next time.” Tim again, and Jason wondered if he was smiling- tried to pick it up in his voice. He couldn’t exactly. But he could imagine Tim in his position, naked and blindfolded on the bed, and his cock _throbbed_ over it, twitched, and suddenly he heard Damian chuckling.

“Todd agrees.”

“Damn right I do.” He could hear them all laughing under their breath, and then the other side of the bed dipped, and there was heat over him, hand son his shoulders.

“What would you do to me?” Jason’s eyes might have rolled over the absolute _sound_ of Tim’s voice, a mingling of desire, dripping with the idea of sex. He never understood how Tim did that, how he could make everything sound so utterly _filthy_ , how he could make Jason want to try anything.

This was all partially his fault.

He could feel Tim breathing over him, knew he was close. Those hands on his shoulders tightened, and Jason smirked.

“Why should I give you ideas?” Tim laughed, leaning down, not kissing but biting at Jason’s mouth, teeth grabbing his lower lip. The older man groaned, couldn’t see the way Tim smirked, showed the points of his teeth.

“We don’t need ideas,” he whispered, and Jason felt a hand on his abdomen, tracing down along hard muscle, old scars. It had to be Dick- he was fairly sure Damian hadn’t moved yet. Besides, that _felt_ like Dick’s hand...right?

He should know what his hands felt like. They’d touched him enough. Yes, _yes_ it was, and that hand was dipping down past his pelvic bone, grabbing at the base of his cock, stroking him. Jason tipped his head back, and Tim’s mouth was on his neck, dragging teeth along his pulse, before leaving open mouthed kisses on the skin.

Jason had the strange buzzing thought that he could feel it more, not seeing it. That Tim’s teeth seemed sharper then last time- that Dick’s hand, he could feel every swirl of his finger prints, every callus and every patch of unmarred skin. His breath caught, as Dick’s hand twisted around the head of his cock, before dragging back down.

That was two accounted for- but Damian, _where was he_? Jason couldn’t tell if he had moved- should have been able to hear his footsteps, but he could hear Tim breathing, the sound of Dick’s hand on his cock- his own pulse, in his head. Where was there room for Damian, in that mess?

Tim had moved down from his neck, was licking at his collar bone, over a fine scar that traveled just below one side. He pulled his mouth off Jason’s body- and a moment later his thumb, slick with saliva, was rubbing over one nipple, causing Jason to gasp.

He wondered if Tim smirked.

“You’re too quiet, Jaybird,” Tim whispered, pinching the hardening bud, causing Jason’s next gasp to end in a throaty, little sound. “Mmm, better. Dick, can you make him _louder_?”

“Anything you want, Timmy.” And a moment later there was a wet head over Jason’s cock, taking the head in, and he groaned, pushing up into Dick’s mouth. His mind _reeled_ \- he was sure Dick had never been this _hot_ , his tongue had never moved in such a way under his cock. Jason arched his back, felt one of Dick’s hands stroking the base.

“-tt- Todd, you can fuck his mouth better then that.”

_Oh god_. Jason had no idea where Damian was. The kid could throw his voice, could impersonate too well, and Jason truly couldn’t tell if he’d moved or not. That not knowing set his muscle to tensing- but Dick hummed around his cock, distracting him- and Tim had closed his mouth around his other nipple, laving his tongue over in just the way that had Jason feeling little sparks in the nerves.

Jason pushed up into Dick’s mouth, until the oldest’s lips were pressing against his fist- knew from experience that Dick could handle it, and heard him _groan_ , his other hand finding Jason’s thigh, squeezing. But he didn’t stop him, as he thrust up again, and again, chasing the sweet feeling of heat in his own belly.

Tim moved off his chest, mouth found his neck again, sucking against his pulse. Jason let out a whine- god, he hadn’t _meant_ to- as the skin reddened, threatened to bruise.

“Mark him, Drake.” And Tim _smiled_ into Jason’s skin- he could feel it- sucking until the skin was sure to blossom a honeyed bruise. Jason felt himself panting, felt Tim’s cock brushing his arm from the awkward way the smallest straddling parts of him. God, he wanted to _see them_. Wanted to see how flushed Tim had to be, the way his cock leaked. Wanted to see Dick’s mouth stretched over his cock, the way his eyes always went glossy when he was too aroused.

He was always _too aroused_ when he sucked Jason off.

“Fuck,” Jason cursed, feeling Dick’s tongue moving more, his hand picking up speed as he tried to move faster, as Jason tried to keep that rhythm with a rock of his hips. He reached out, found Tim’s thigh, gripped at it, and Tim mewled into his skin.

“You close, Jay?” he whispered, nipping at his ear lobe, and Jason nodded. God, it was _too much_ , having Dick’s mouth around him, having Tim touching him, the sweet scent of his skin, his shampoo so close. Did he always smell that good? Like a strange sort of muted flowers and something Earthy? Was every patch of unscarred skin as smooth as the spot Jason had found on his thigh?

Surely he had noticed this before?

“Don’t let him come yet.” Damian again. And _damn_ , the devil was still floating around Jason. So hard to pinpoint. Wasn’t _touching_ like his other _brothers_ \- only watching?

Jason would have expected that from Tim, but Damian? No. He expected Damian to get his hands dirty.

“No,” Tim disagreed, lifting up- his heat pulling away from Jason’s neck, and _god_ Jason wanted it back. “No Dick, _make him_. He can come again. _Trust me_.” Jason felt heat in his cheeks, might have smirked over the praise, but Dick’s mouth was distracting him far too much for that. The oldest hummed again, probably in agreement- Jason knew they _both_ knew from experience- and Jason felt his belly clench up, once.

_So close_.

“C’mon Jason,” Tim whispered, falling back to him. “Don’t listen to Dami. We _want_ you to come. So badly.” His hand suddenly splayed on Jason’s lower belly, over muscles, scars, fingers flexing in a strangely teasing way. “Dick wants it. He _loves_ the way you taste.” Dick groaned, around Jason’s cock, pulling off, and god the wet sound it caused was utterly _obscene_.

“ _I do_.” His voice was almost hoarse, throaty, as his hand stroked Jason quickly.

“I do too,” Tim whispered, licking a hot strip up along Jason’s neck. “C’mon, come for him so I can have a taste too.” Jason gasped, when Dick swallowed him back down, and the moment Tim’s teeth pressed against his neck he was thrusting up- a loud groan as he came. Dick’s mouth stilled, but his hand stroked him through it, until Jason was relaxing back into the bed, and then his mouth and hand were gone.

A moment later, Tim was gone too, and he could feel them shifting about the bed, the sounds of wet lips pressing together, the way Dick _sighed_ when anyone licked into his mouth. He groaned, wanted to _see_ , could imagine Tim licking the pearly smudges from Dick’s lips.

He groaned again. He _damned_ the blindfold, and moved, reaching up to tear it off.

“ _No_.” The command was Damian, closer now, and Jason froze. “Not yet.” Jason hesitated. He knew, if he’d had enough, he could take it off. All he had to do was _tell them_ , and the game would be over.

He lowered his hand. The bodies on the bed shifted, and Jason tried to figure out who was where- but he _couldn’t_. Couldn’t tell who was crawling on the bed close to him now, leaning over him and suddenly _devouring_ his mouth.

This wasn’t how Tim kissed. There was too much teeth, a rawness to it, a press of tongue that the smallest couldn’t manage. This wasn’t Dick, either- Dick could come close, but there was just something _not right_.

Nor did he smell that earthy floral scent that clung to Tim, or the overly sweet fuirty smell of Dick’s shampoo. Something spicy almost, cinnamon maybe, a different cologne-

_Damian_.

Jason surged up, kissing the youngest back, reaching up to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He could count on a single hand the amount of times he’d kissed Damian- he left the youngest Robin to either Dick or Tim’s care typically- and there had only been a single occasion where they’d _fucked_. It had been raw, obscene- had ended with them simply rutting against each other, tearing with too sharp teeth, blunt nails leaving raised red streaks over skin. It had been _violent_

This kiss was close to that- but to a lesser degree. Jason felt as if Damian was going _easy_ , was attempting his own version of sweet. But he didn’t mind it- in fact, he found he was clutching him tighter, felt the youngest moan over his tongue and was responding back, one hand sinking into the hair at the base of his skull.

“Fuck.” _Tim_. “This is so hot.” Dick chuckled, and Jason felt Damian shifting, as if he was arching-

Dick must have been touching him, maybe dragging those wicked fingers along his spine. The bed was shifting again, dipping, and then Jason felt hands, spreading his thighs, a body fitting in between them.

He exhaled through his nose, as Damian tipped Jason’s head back. He went tense again, as a hand stroked his thigh- and who was it, _Dick or Tim_?

The slick fingers that pressed against his hole had his mind turning to static. They weren’t even _inside_ him, but the gentle pressure against that ring of muscle alone, in his fading post-orgasmic high, was intense. Besides- Jason rarely ever felt anything like this. Rarely ever let anyone _fuck him_.

Two fingers pushed in, and he bit down at Damian’s lip, the youngest hissing. He clutched tighter, releasing the flesh from his teeth, gasping, the sound ending in a moan, as they thrust, slowly.

“You’re okay Jay,” Dick whispered, and Jason thought maybe it was _him_ , but then, “Let Timmy open you up.”

Tim was the _last_ person Jason could have ever seen inside him. But those fingers moved in such a sweetly lazy way, that he found he was spreading his thighs more, trying to urge them to move faster. He felt Damian kissed at his cheek, his jawline.

“Don’t take all night, Drake,” he called, when he pulled from Jason, and Tim _must_ have frowned. Then, his fingers curled suddenly, pressing against Jason’s prostate, and he arched, crying out.

“I know what I’m doing. _You_ know that.” There was an annoyed click of Damian’s tongue, and then another curl of Tim’s fingers- as if to prove his point. Jason groaned again, and then a third pressed into him, stretching him more. He inhaled, sharply, breathing moving to a pant quickly.

Someone else was leaning in, an arm going over his chest- and then a mouth, against the corner of his. “You’re okay, little wing.” _Dick_. “I’m right here. Babybird just wants you to feel good. Can you do that? Can you feel good for him?” Jason tipped his head back, groaning, as Tim’s fingers curled again, began massaging against his prostate. “That’s it Jay. We’re going to take care of you.”

Jason nodded, his thighs beginning to tremble. His blood as running hot, pulse hammering in his temples- he could smell his own sweat, the heavy scent of arousal and sex in the air, and he _wanted it_. Even if he wasn’t hard yet, even if his body wasn’t ready, _he needed it_.

When Tim’s fingers pulled away, he whined. When Dick pulled away from him, he gave a second, needy sound.

He was suddenly alone. And he _didn’t want to be_.

“Come back,” he breathed, felt his whole body tremble. He clutched at the sheets, twisted them in his fists- but never once moved to pull at his blindfold.

A moment later, he was rewarded- the bed dipped, and his thighs were held apart, one of the three crawling between his legs. Hands ran up along his thighs, before- without warning- the slick head of a cock pressed against his stretched hole. Jason sucked in a breath, tried to tell his body to _relax_ as it began to ease into him- slowly, agonizingly slow, and _god_ that had to take will power.

Jason arched, little groans form behind his gritted teeth until he was filled, until his lover was rubbing his thighs.

He could picture Dick between his legs, with that charming, seductive smile. Staring down at him with eyes too blue, the kind that stopped hearts.

He could picture Tim, with his tussled hair, his flushed cheeks. The way he’d arch just as much as Jason did, the way he seemed _too small_ in stature but that Jason was sure he would fuck him damn near into oblivion.

Fuck, he could picture _Damian_ even. With his pouty lips in a smirk, those wild eyes, cruel and gorgeous. With his dark skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Any of them, all of them.

“Fuck,” came a a breath, and then, “ _Todd_.”

_Damian_.

Jason shifted, hooking one of his legs behind the youngest’s thighs, as he rocked into him. He brushed his prostate after only a few thrusts, and Jason felt his cock twitch, coming back to life. He tipped his head back, trying to meet each of Damian’s thrusts, the teen’s hands clenching his thighs so tightly he thought he might bruise.

“Fuck Jay,” Dick breathed, “You look so _good_.”

“How does Damian feel?” He could hear the thick heat in Tim’s voice.

Jason licked his lips, moaning around the word _great_ , and Damian thrust into him harder, as if rewarding him. He felt one of them laying down along his side- Tim, from the side of his body, nuzzling up under his neck, rocking against his hip.

“Jay,” he breathed, and Jason felt one of Tim’s hands sliding between their bodies, felt the way it moved as he must have grasped his cock, was stroking himself. “You’ve got me so close _just watching_.”

Damian snorted, slowing his thrusts- much to Jason’s dismay- must have rolled his eyes, if Jason knew the youngest. “Of course you would enjoy watching, Drake.”

Tim nuzzled Jason’s neck again, shifting more, and Jason thought maybe he was pushing up on his knees, arching his ass up at the way he still pressed his face, now into his shoulder.

“Watch it,” Tim hissed, “Or you’re never fucking this _again_.” Damian groaned, snapping his hips hard into Jason, who managed to get his arm under Tim, clutching him to his side, hand pressing into his spine. Behind his eyelids, he could picture Damian utterly _destroying_ the smallest of them, and decided it was something he’d _kill_ to see.

Jason felt a hand dragging along his thigh- had to be Dick’s, and then the youngest was gasping. Jason felt Tim shifting, settling against him, still stroking himself, before he groaned.

“Fuck Dick, show Damian _exactly_ what to do.” Confused for a moment, Jason wasn’t sure what was going on, as the thrust suddenly slowed- and then he felt Dick, brushing against his legs, felt his hand on Damian’s hip when he shifted the leg he had wrapped back around his thighs.

“Slower,” Dick breathed, changing Damian’s rhythm, “ _deeper_. Bring my little wing back to life, babybat.” Jason groaned, wanted to see the way Dick touched Damian so badly- knew the oldest had a way with the current Robin. Knew Damian buckled under Dick’s attention.

Tim was whispering Jason’s name into his shoulder, rocking against him, and Jason squeezed him closer, until he was partially laying on Jason’s chest, seeking his mouth out. Jason accepted the kiss with greed, sucking on Tim’s lower lip, loving the way he whined, the way his hips work moving, bumping into him in jerky thrusts.

“Babybird,” Dick whispered, still so far away- behind Damian, maybe? “Are you going to come for us?”

Tim whined into Jason’s mouth, and he drank it down, reached a hand up and sank it into Tim’s hair, tugging _hard_. Tim jerked, crying out, and Jason felt the wetness that spread over his knuckles, brushed against his hips, as Tim rode his orgasm out.

He heard Damian exhale, loud, wondered if he was _staring_. Jason knew what Tim looked like when he came, could picture him, that flush and those swollen lips. His cock ached over it, hard now, left abandoned against his belly.

Tim was just settling against Jason when suddenly Damian’s hips snapped forward, and Jason gasped. “Good,” Dick breathed, “Harder Damian. I want to _hear him_.”

Another snap of his hips, and Jason’s gasp mingled with Damian’s groan. Jason felt Tim shift, and suddenly his hand was around his cock, stroking him almost in time with Damian’s quickening thrusts. The slight difference in their rhythm was driving Jason crazy, and he could _feel it_ , his second orgasm, so close-

“Come for us again, little wing.” Oh god, _Dick_. Jason hissed, nearly losing it over his voice, and he felt Tim’s fist tighten, felt Damian pressing against his prostate _harder_. “You’re right there Jason, _I know_. Please. _Please_.”

Jason let a cry rip from his throat, arching his back, coming over Tim’s knuckles, up along his own stomach. He clenched Damian tightly, heard the youngest curse, and felt that wet heat spreading in him, Damian’s hips jerking, losing their rhythm.

He slumped back against the mattress, for a second time, and felt Tim kissing his jaw, his cheek, nuzzling near his ear. The affection was _welcome_ , and he pulled him closer, squeezing him tight with one arm, the other reaching up, finally tugging the blindfold up off his eyes.

He blinked against the low light of the room, glancing down his body. Damian was still between his thighs- _still inside him_ \- and he was twisting around, kissing Dick. He could see the slides of their tongues, the way Dick had one hand buried in Damian’s short hair, the other between them, stroking himself, knuckles brushing along Damian’s hip.

Jason groaned, and Dick opened his eyes, glancing at him. He pulled away from Damian’s mouth, smirking, tugging on his hair and causing him to groan. “See what you all do to me,” he whispered, before he leaned in, sucked at the youngest’s neck, sure to leave an ugly bruise- it was a practiced motion, Jason knew. He’d seen the bruises.

Dick came before he was even done, groaning into Damian’s skin- tugging his hair again, and he finally pulled from Jason’s body. Jason let his head fall back, biting back the sound he wanted to make over the emptiness, choosing instead to turn, finding Tim’s hair and kissing it.

“Have fun?” Tim asked, glancing up at him, and Jason smiled.

“I think I did.” He shifted closer, openly snuggling, and Jason let him, keeping one arm locked around him. A moment later, and Damian was eased down on Jason’s other side, Dick draping partially over him to reach across all of them, stroke his fingers through Tim’s hair. Jason leaned in, managed to catch Dick’s wrist in a kiss, and the oldest smiled at him.

“See, it’s not so bad to give up control now and again.” Jason said nothing, glancing down at Damian, who was pressing up against him, much like Tim. He felt tense, and Jason chuckled.

“You _fucked_ me but you feel weird snuggling?” he asked, and Damian flushed. The color was oddly alluring. Jason could see why Dick had him in his bed so often.

“Assassins don’t snuggle,” Tim teased, even as he reached across Jason’s belly, found Damian’s hands and tangled their fingers together.

“I could kill you in your sleep, Drake.”

Tim snorted. “Nice pillow talk babybat.” Damian frowned- but pressed his face into Jason’s shoulder, sliding more against him, allowing Dick to pressed tightly over him, stroking Tim’s shoulder now.

Jason let his head tip back slightly, closing his eyes for a moment. In the darkness behind his eyelids, it was as if he’d never removed the blindfold, could smell each of his partners, could hear their separate breathing. Knew the touch of their hands.

Losing control may have been a lesson for the night- but Jason could appreciate more so the fact that he was sure he’d be able to tell them apart now, even without the use of his eyes. As if he had learned them, better then ever before.

If they slept like this, he would always know who was breathing when.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just enjoy Jason being the center of everyone's love and affection and attention.


End file.
